


I'll be gone too long from you

by Bughead_19



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Am I supposed to tag things actually, F/M, I just wanted it to originally, I planned for it to be too long, I think I have coronavirus, I'll probably finish it at some point when I'm bored, It doesn't end on a cliffhanger or anything, So pray for me or whatever, Songfic, This is late, Um Farms, Unfinished, based on canyon moon by harry styles, enjoy i guess, how do I make a series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_19/pseuds/Bughead_19
Summary: Jughead get's a summer job at the Blossom's Farm
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 10





	I'll be gone too long from you

**Author's Note:**

> so this isn't like done... but you know. I also HATE IT!!!!!!!!!

Manual labor wasn’t ideal. Jughead was decidedly not an athlete. But he’d been spending summers working at Andrews Construction for years. Blossom Farms paid twice as much for a farmhand, as well as food and lodging, plus there would be way more time to write. At least he wouldn't have to go home to his family over summer break. 

It was awfully Nathaniel Hawthorne-esq of him, moving to farmlands in new england for a place to write. Except he was expecting to do work. 

Blossom Farms wasn’t as peaceful as expected. It was owned by one extremely old lady, who would scream “Russian” or “Commie” at him whenever he came in the house. He wasn’t sure why she was so convinced he was Russian, but she certainly was. And he wasn’t a communist either, a socialist, sure, who wasn’t these days, but not a communist. Her daughter (in law? This family was weird), Penelope wasn’t great either, she referred to Jughead as “boy” and “the help”. 

But the true spawn of Satan was the younger Blossoms. He’d never understood why people found gingers creepy until he met Jason. He reminded Jughead of a vampire, pale and eerily silent. He didn’t bark orders at Jughead the way the rest of his family did, but his entire being made Jughead deeply uncomfortable. His wife, Polly and creepy ginger shining twins, Juniper and Dagwood seemed normal enough, but it was gossip around the workers that they were knowingly third cousins. Jughead guessed that explained the names. Cheryl Blossom was evil, plain as that. She dressed like a movie villain, always wearing some form of red and red lipstick She was very particular about what happened on the farm, despite never stepping foot outside her nicely paved area of land. 

And then there was Betty Cooper. Betty Cooper was an angel. She was Polly’s sister, she’d just graduated High School and decided to spend her first summer before college with her in laws (for some reason). She was gorgeous, mid length golden hair and big doe eyes. And nice, she never yelled at anyone, and said please and thank you, and asked peoples names. She was obviously uncomfortable with the wealth she was surrounded by.

Jughead felt ridiculous, he was 20 and he felt like a little boy, pining after some nice teacher. 

“Um Jughead?” Betty said, out of breath from running “Do you need any help?” 

He gave her a questioning look, before going back to his work, lifting crates of milk into the truck bed.

“With work.” she said, like that clarified it at all. 

“Are your inlaws trying to figure out if they need another farm hand? If so yes, but only if I get paid the same amount.” 

She flushed “no, sorry, I can mention that to them. I was trying to see if I could help.” 

“No offense Betty, but can you even lift these boxes.” 

She rolls her eyes, grabbing one and effortlessly lifting it up into the truck bed. God this woman was cool. 

“I can’t let you do work for free, and I really can’t lose this job.” 

She nodded “yeah, no that’s fine, I’ll just head back now.” 

“You can stay if you want. I need to take these to the market, it could be fun.” 

She smiled gratefully. He couldn’t blame her for not wanting to spend time with the Blossoms.

And so that became a thing. Every couple days, when Jughead had something to bring to the market, she joined him in his trips. She was slowly becoming more open, and for whatever reason that made Jughead super happy. 

She ran back from the market and jumped in the truck, grabbing the aux cord before Jughead could, he conceded it, laughing. 

She played a song he’s never heard before, it’s odd, light and distinctly vintage. 

“What is this?” 

She shushes him “just feel it” she says, closing her eyes, stretching her arms. and arching her back off the seat, with a smile. She is so hot. 

“Feel it” 

“Feel it” 

He does, he stays silent and drives, concentrating on the music. She starts to giggle. 

“What!” 

“Your face.” She says, laughing even harder now, she has one of those contagious giggles, and he starts 

“I’m feeling the music!”

“I can tell!” 

They just laugh, and Jughead can’t remember the last time he’s felt this light. 

Later, they sit in the truck bed, drenched in bug repellent, as they watch the sunset. 

“Jug.” she says softly “I’m really scared for college.”

“Why?” 

“I’m not the most outgoing or likable person, I’m terrified I’m never going to leave my room or make friends.” 

“You’re very likable, I’m sure that isn’t it.”

“I didn’t really have any friends in high school, My mom is…” she trailed off, Betty didn;t talk much about her, Jughead gathered that the relationship was a bit strained “A lot.”

“I’m sure she’d have to be if you chose to live with the Blossoms this summer.” 

Betty laughed “they aren’t that bad” Jughead shot her a look “Cheryl isn’t that bad at least.”

“Cheryl?!” 

“Well she’s a bitch, but she’s nicer than the rest to me, and i’m only a teensy bit scared she’s trying to steal my organs.” 

They laughed, followed by comfortable silence, it was dark out now. 

“Jug do you really think I’ll be okay.” 

“I’m sure of it.” 

They look at each other for a second before his eyes dart down to her lips. Just a move over and they’d be kissing. 

But she did it first, leaning over and kissing him. It was gentle, so gentle that a part of him wondered if this was her first kiss. 

She seemed to savor it for a moment, before pulling back abruptly “shit” She said, a horrified expressioin on her face, as she got her stuff together “I am so sorry, this is your job, you shouldn’t have to deal with stupid little crushes.” 

“Betty wait I-” but she was long gone. 

Jughead makes the next couple trips alone. Whenever he sees Betty around she flushes and walks the other way. He hasn’t felt this lonely since he first came here. 

He decides he has to do something about it, so he waits to get her by herself. 

“Betty” 

She flushes bright red. “Hi Jughead”

“Stop avoiding me.”

“I just don’t know what to say.”

“Simple. Either say you didn’t mean to, and I’ll accept that, or say your did mean to, and we can deal with that too. I just can’t take this tension.” He hopes she meant it, that it wasn’t a heat of the moment.

“I meant to. I like you, and I understand that you’re an employee and I’m younger and inexperienced, I mean that was my first kiss ever and I’m so embarrassed because I’m probably terrible at-” 

He cut her off with a kiss.


End file.
